Crazy Dares RF Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A young bored girl, a crazy tycoon, and a bunch of Rune Factory characters, all have to do what you say! This can only mean... TROUBLE!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares RF Style

A young girl sat in a lavish family room. She appeared to be about 14 or 15. Her long lashes frame her forest green eyes, her long brown hair frame an angelic face.

She was clearly bored, and she was flipping through the giant flat-screen TV, trying to find something decent. Soon, she stopped.

"Is that..."

_"Host your own ToD! Come to the ToD warehouse, and choose your fandom!"_

She had heard of this place. Her best friends did ToDs, but she never really was interested until recently. Unfortunately, it was expensive...

_"And, for one week only, rent your fandoms for absolutely nothing!"_

Well that worked! The girl jumped up and ran to the foyer of her mansion.

"Mom! I'm going to go torture innocent characters!" she called.

"Bring home milk!" was her mother's response.

She got on her bike, and rode into town. She spotted the ToD warehouse instantly, what with the big flashing sign up front, not to mention the loud announcements playing from speakers. She parked her bike and rushed inside. She was greeted by the man from the commercial.

"Hello young lady! You're here for a ToD, right?"

"Yes sir!" she said happily. The man gave her a form.

"I'm Mr. Fanfic. I'll be here for those dares when characters get to leave the show for an amount of time. Can't have them running off, can we?"

The girl smiled gratefully before looking at the form.

"By the way, this is for Rune Factory" she tells the man as she begins to fill out the form.

**Host Name: **CPG, or Crazy Pairing Girl

**Are you willing to be dared? **Yes!

**Rules: **No killing, no M rated dares.

**Yaoi/Yuri accepted? **Yes!

**What pairings do you support? **Raguna/Kross, Raguna/Eric, Raguna/Brodik, Raguna/Eunice, Kyle/Jake, Kyle/Cecilia, Micah/Ondorus, Micah/Kuruna, Bianca/Tabatha

**Will you accept any other pairings? **Of course!

She hands the form back to Mr. Fanfic, then blinks. Standing right behind him, are all the characters from the Rune Factory series! CPG notes that they are in handcuffs, which is understandable.

"Now, what scenery would you like? We have a warehouse, a library, an island..."

"I'll take the island" she tells him. Mr. Fanfic snaps his fingers, and CPG, him, and the characters are suddenly on an island! Nearby there are many huts for them to sleep in, and a large table with a sign that says 'The buffet fills up every day for breakfast, lunch and dinner'

"Also..." Mr. Fanfic raises his hand, and CPG glows bright pink for a moment.

"Author powers. You'll need them to keep this bunch in line" Mr. Fanfic explains. He snaps his fingers, and a box with a slot in it appears. It has a sign that reads 'Truths and Dares'

"Now we wait for submissions" he tells CPG.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CPG is discussing something with Mr. Fanfic, while the characters enjoy their lunch, when a loud bell startles everyone.

"That means a set of dares has been submitted" Mr. Fanfic tells everyone. The characters simply groan as CPG reaches into the box and pulls out a piece of paper.

"This just has a name on it" CPG says in confusion.

"Say the name" Mr. Fanfic explains.

"Twilight"

Suddenly, a 13 year old girl materializes from thin air! She has long black hair, black eyes, and is wearing a navy blue dress with a black cardigan and black pumps.

"I am Twilight" she says with a smile.

"Hello Twilight. What are your dares?" Mr. Fanfic asks.

"First, I'll do truths. CPG, in general, who is your favorite male and your favorite female?"

"My favorite male is Jake, and my favorite female is Kuruna" CPG tells her. Twilight nods.

"Micah, who is the most annoying person in your town?"

Micah flinches, but replies nonetheless,

"That would be Daria"

"What?! Why me?!" Daria screams in anger. Micah sighs.

"First, you're always shouting 'Rainbow!' And second, maybe if you stopped begging me to paint the Sharance tree and my fields, perhaps you could be ranked second"

Daria looks as though she could cry, and Micah shakes his head.

"Sorry... I'm just getting irritable from being on this damn torture island" he explains softly.

Twilight clears her throat, and everyone focuses on her.

"Micah, do you like boys or girls?"

Micah flushes a deep red and stutters out,

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" Twilight replies with an evil grin.

"Um... I'm actually bisexual"

It isn't even a full second before CPG bursts out squealing.

"Who do you like?! Is it Gaius or Rusk or Carlos or Zaid?! OR IS IT ONDORUS?! Oh my god PLEASE SAY ONDORUS!"

"CPG! That's unproffessional!" Mr. Fanfic scolds her. CPG quiets down immediately.

"Sorry. Got a bit carried away" she says with a sheepish smile.

"Next truth. Gaius, what happened to your eye?" Twilight pipes up.

"Oh, I was testing a sword I had made. The blade wasn't secure and... Well, you can guess what happened" Gaius states from his forge, which CPG was kind enough to build.

"Before I get to my next truth..." Twilight mutters. She whisper's in CPG's ear, and the host nods. She snaps her fingers, and the forge disappears, along with the tools.

"You can't have them for two chapters" Twilight says.

Gaius doesn't even notice, however, because as soon as the forge disappeared, he fell asleep!

"He was forging all night and day" Raven explains.

"That was probably more of a favor than a punishment" CPG notes.

"Whatever, my last truth before dares, Raguna, do you like or love anyone?"

Raguna blushes and bows his head as he answers,

"Yes..."

"I won't make you say who... Now, for my dares. First, Mist, go get chased by a Buffamoo"

Before Mist can reply, CPG teleports her to a Privera Forest, specifically the area with Buffamoo. Mr. Fanfic pulls out a screen so everyone can see it.

On screen, Mist walks around until a Buffamoo sees her, and she screams! The Buffamoo is startled and begins chasing her around the ENTIRE forest! After about fifteen minutes, the Buffamoo collapses from exhaustion and Mist is teleported back to the island.

And, because she is completely tired and out of breath, she collapses as well.

"Now, Micah..." Twilight gives an evil grin, and pulls out a red dress.

"Wear this"

Before he can even think to protest, CPG snaps her fingers and puts him in the dress! It is extremely low cut, has spaghetti straps, and CPG was 'kind' enough to add matching heels!

Everyone starts laughing uncontrollably, and Micah blushes in a mix of embarrassment and fury.

"Let's make him wear that for the rest of the chapter" Twilight says in between giggles.

"Okay, now everyone has to decide who has the worst cooking skills, and whoever is decided unanimously gets to cook and feed everyone else"

"I'm thinking either Sakuya or Marian" CPG says.

"Yes! Sakuya cooks dinner and Marian makes dessert!" Twilight agrees. Everyone, especially those from Sharance, look positively sick.

-2 hours later-

After a 'minor' case of food poisoning, everyone is ready to hear the rest of the dares.

"Kyle, kiss Barrett"

Before CPG can even snap her fingers, the two boys are already making out! Twilight and CPG look at each other in shock.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention, I put this stuff in their desserts, it'll make them willing to do anything for the next three chapters. Just as long as it doesn't involve killing or making babies" Marian says happily.

"Marjorie, did you-" CPG begins, but Marian cuts her off.

"She watched me, but didn't know I would use it" she explains.

"Alright, so anyone except Sakuya or Marian is now extremely willing to do absolutely anything... Tell people about that" CPG states to Twilight, who nods enthusiastically.

"Sure! Now, Mana, anger a dragon"

"Okay! Which one?" Mana asks energetically.

"Just go with Mr. Fanfic and he'll pick" CPG replies. Mana nods eagerly and follows the tycoon to a glowing portal.

"While they do that, Shara, jump off a waterfall"

"With a trampoline at the bottom, right?" CPG asks nervously. Twilight pauses.

"Sure, why not?"

Shara skips off merrily to find a waterfall.

-15 minutes later-

A scream is heard in the distance, as Mana comes back, soaking wet and giggling.

"Water dragon?" CPG mutters.

"Yup!" Mana replies. CPG just sighs.

"Well, that's all I had. Goodbye!" Twilight tells the host, and disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I realized that in the first chapter I forgot to mention who I pair with the RF 2 kids. Well, leave the suspense! (I uh, also left off some other pairings...)**

**ALSO I'll do Mike's dares whenever everyone is off the happy juice. (That's what I'm calling it)**

CPG is staring awkwardly at everyone, stumbling around drunkenly as Marian is nearby explaining.

"This chapter they'll basically be unaware of what they're saying or doing. They'll tell the truth or do what you tell them, but they won't remember by the time the next chapter comes"

"I'm glad that I didn't have to eat that dessert" Sakuya mutters.

Suddenly, a loud bell dings. CPG rushes and pulls a name out of the box.

"Mike"

A 15 year old boy materializes. He has shaggy light brown hair, black eyes, and tan skin. He is wearing a blue T shirt, black pants and blue sneakers.

"Hey Mike. Since Mr. Fanfic left because the characters are now 'agreeable' I guess I'll be the one to ask, what are your truths and dares?"

"Sonja? Do you have feelings for Aden?" Mike asks simply, since there is really no reason to be descreet.

"Yeah! I love him!" Sonja giggles, and Aden laughs right along with her.

"I love you too" Aden says, slurring his words.

"I feel bad that they won't remember that confession" CPG tells Mike, who simply shrugs.

"Aria? Do you like Orland, Leonel or Roy better?"

"Well, Leonel's my BEST guy friend, only I don't like like any of them"

"Does that mean she's lesbian?!" Marian whispers to Sakuya. Sakuya shrugs, though her wide eyes suggest that it is possible.

"Aaron? Do you like Leann?"

"She's my friend, only if you meant like like then I really like like Roy" Aaron explains, then hiccups. Roy gives him a hug.

"Again, I feel really bad that they won't remember that"

"Okay, Sofia, can you sing Daisy in opposite speak?" Mike asks.

"**No**" Sofia answers.

"Great"

Sofia begins to sing...

"Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer **don't. **I'm half-**sane **over the **hate** of you, it won't be a **boring divorce, **I **can **afford a carriage, but you look **sour **upon the seat of a bicycle built for **one**"

Karina laughs halfheartedly, and Raven gives a small smile.

"That... Was uh, um... Nice" Karina mumbles.

"Right..." CPG laughs, and turns to Mike.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. See ya" Mike replies, and he disappears.


End file.
